An Unbreakable Bond
by Ninianna
Summary: Who was Rodolphus Lestrange, husband of the most devoted Death Eater?


**WARNING: CONTAINS HARRY POTTER 7 SPOILERS**

His name is Rodolphus Lestrange.

He does not believe that he is evil.

He had thrown his life away for Him. The Dark Lord. His soul, his humanity, his honor; all, he threw away in His name. And he has nothing left. Not even Her.

He does not believe that he is evil.

She was the reason. She had come into his life, not as a shining meteor, not as the sun; She was endless fire; She was an endless burn. Her name burned into him, strong and everlasting, even though it was his name that She took. And every time he thinks of Her, he cannot blame Her for his destruction. Because it was he that chose to follow, and he that would follow Her again if given the choice.

He does not believe that he is evil.

He knows that what he did was wrong, and that he killed innocent people. He thinks that She might be. She might be evil. She believes in destruction for those that are different from Her; even better than Her. But She does not see that. She sees only Him. The Dark Lord. She took Rodolphus' name, and the Dark Lord's name, and all he can claim is Her as a wife, but He, the Dark Lord, can claim Her as a servant for all eternity. Even Her soul, or the shreds that are left, are still devoted to Him. Rodolphus owns none of the woman he loved, and still loves.

He does not believe that he is evil.

If he was evil, the man that the Dark Lord hated, the Dumbledore man, would have hated him; as he surely had hated the Dark Lord. Rodolphus knew that Dumbledore was dead, he was not stupid. But before, the man had looked at him sadly, and had told him that he, Rodolphus, could survive. But Rodolphus had shaken his head. No, he said, She will not, and neither shall I. She will fall for Him. And She will think that it was all for good. The strange old man had understood. Rodolphus thought the maybe the man had known an impossible love. But Rodolphus learned to turn out such thoughts.

He does not believe that he is evil.

The Dark Lord had read his thoughts, and knew them all. It was not hard, She was in every one. The Dark Lord had laughed, and had mocked Rodolphus, but the man was past caring. He knew he deserved to be mocked for his thoughts. They were pathetic. But too, the Dark Lord understood. Rodolphus knew that He did not feel love, but perhaps there had been something that He had wanted, but someone else had owned it. It was a fate worse than death.

He does not believe that he is evil.

But She does not care about him. She finds him to be pathetic also, and She disregards him. She had never loved him; She had used him and his influence to get ahead. He had known that when She had married him. It had been a solemn occasion, with only they two, and the Malfoys, their witnesses.

He does not believe that he is evil.

The Dark lord had not cared that Rodolphus did not believe in His morals, or in their mission. He knew that Rodolphus would lay down his life for Him, because he wanted to please Her. So he was content with that, and was amused by the misery in Rodolphus' eyes. And he let them go as such.

He does not believe that he is evil. And neither did the strange man, Dumbledore. He had told Rodolphus something that he carried in his heart through the murders that he had committed; "If one can love as strongly as you do, then their soul is protected by that love, a bond that is unbreakable."

And so Rodolphus loved Her, and She did not love him; She loved Her master. And when he saw the killing curse aimed at Her, in the midst of the fight, long before the Savior of their race, the Potter boy, could stand against the Dark Lord and send his soul to the depths of hell, he lay down his life for her. His love; Bellatrix. And she never knew that he was gone, but she wept at the prospect of the Dark Lord being vanquished. And she did not notice, did not even give a passing glance, as her husband, and the man who had loved her, fell.

And when it came for him to be judged, as he stood at the crossroads, the strange Dumbledore man had come up to him, and looked at him hard. And then the man spoke in a voice that was not his own, and was filled happiness and requited love, and said "You are not evil, Rodolphus. Come with me," And then Rodolphus forgot the woman who did not love him, and knew only light.

**A/N: A little dark and deep, with a weirdish ending, but I was rereading Deathly Hallows and I was suddenly like, "Wait! Bellatrix loved Voldemort, but what about her husband??" Hope you enjoyed!! If you review I will be devoted forever!!**


End file.
